夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远不会知道的60件事
by clotildezeng
Summary: 福华 微虐 应该说是先虐后甜啦 侦探出门查案子，一个月后回到贝克街···· 谢谢法国妹子Seirarah的这篇文章，看得我感动死了，并且谢谢给我授权翻译它以分享给中国的神夏粉们
1. Chapter 1

谢谢法国妹子的这篇文章，看得我感动死了，并且谢谢给我授权翻译它以分享给中国的神夏粉们~~

夏洛克福尔摩斯永远不会知道的60件事

那晚，夏洛克小心翼翼地推开221B的门。一个月前他不得不为了一件紧急的案子离开贝克街（该死的麦考夫特！），这么多天后重回这个熟悉的地方给他带来了从未料到的温暖。

但不能让自己被表象蒙蔽。他清楚地了解，当他一步步靠近客厅时，那股逐渐将他侵蚀的热量的真正来源。尽管已经很晚了，门缝里还是透出轻微的光。

他的嘴角生出一丝微笑。那种唯独只对他那可贵的同居人，朋友以及博主展开的微笑，且唯独在他看不见自己的时候，他可不愿因此玷污他反社会人格的形象！那件他死也不会让人们知道的事，便是他能感知情感（嘘····），特别不能让约翰知道。

或者应该说，特别是对约翰····

然而和他的愿望相悖（或者说和他一直固执的想法相悖）的是，他很不幸地也是人类的一员，和所有别的人类一样，和约翰，雷斯塔德，安德森···（不，划去最后那个。感谢上帝，他还不至于变成那样）。

那么作为人类，他就会有需要。其中一部分是些没价值的无聊琐事，比如吃饭，睡觉和呼吸（对时间的大量浪费），一部分是生死攸关且不可或缺的比如···工作。

或者说，后者占据了他所有的时间（为什么不呢，一天为什么只有二十四小时？）但他的工作并不全指案子，他如今不得不开始意识到他工作的另一部分：约翰。

约翰···一个可敬的军人，一个好人，一个忠心的朋友···他的约翰。他什么时候变得这么有占有欲，他已经忘记了，他只知道他不允许任何人抢走他的博主。任何人，包括他哥，也包括任何一个无聊而平庸的女人。约翰是他的，就是这样。

一开始，他只是把这种感觉紧紧关在灵魂深处，并打算永远不去开启它，一切进行得如他所愿····直到这位前军医为救他的命而杀了人。夏洛克不是一个容易产生依赖的人，然而命运无法挽回地将他俩连在了一起。

这种感情也许太过温柔（尤其对他这个高功能反社会而言），这绝对比那些做作的小说中描写得更加荒诞，连那些茉莉书柜中收藏的玫瑰香水般的小说都难以描绘出他此刻的感受。

说道感受···

夏洛克在客厅入口处停住了，皱起鼻子闻了闻飘散着屋子中的味道。尽管他并不习惯这味道，他还是辨认出了这股正在刺激着他的鼻腔的辛辣强烈的东西。酒精。大量的酒精，那些躺尸于地板上的酒瓶可以告诉他这点。光是透过这昏暗的灯光他就可以辨认出至少5个瓶子。

他立马注意到了他那瘫软在沙发上的朋友，电脑随意地躺在他肚子上。屏幕的灯光正照着他沉睡的脸庞，那张在也许应该称之为···迷人的脸。很明显，约翰已经醉了，在他完成他的"工作"之前。

侦探并没有生气，他只是担心，他小心翼翼地靠近沙发，同时绕过地板上的重重障碍，现在绝不是摔趴下的时候。他搞不懂约翰干嘛把自己弄成这样，他知道这个男人对她姐姐的酗酒行为有多么厌恶，而且很确定约翰不是故意要把自己弄得这样半死不活。

脑中充斥着无数种可能性的侦探，正准备将电脑挪走以便医生能睡的更舒服些，然而就在此刻，他一下子呆住了，他睁大眼睛屏住呼吸：一行黑色粗体字映衬在发光的白色背景上，那几个词让他毫无意识地一屁股坐了下来。

"夏洛克福尔摩斯永远不会知道的60件事"

人生中第一次，他因是否该插手他人之事而犹豫不决。一方面，约翰绝对不愿意看到他这么做（那他就不该把那标题设计得如此诱人）。约翰是他的朋友，他不想让约翰失望。

但是另一方面，此时的约翰已沉入梦中，还在打鼾，看起来睡的很香。并且就他喝下的酒精数量而言，在他明天昏头昏脑地醒来之前，还有很多时间。

所以夏洛克有足够信心读完这篇看起来会让人爱不释手的作品。事后只需装作一无所知就够了。他在这方面可是高手。

这最后一丁点偷窥约翰内心的负罪感也被赶走之后，他将眼睛放在了屏幕上，在完全了解他朋友的问题以及帮他找他解决方案之前，他已做好目不转睛的打算。

"夏洛克福尔摩斯永远不会知道的60件事"

1，你冲的咖啡真的很难喝，当时在巴斯克维尔没敢这么说，但很不幸这是事实。

2，谢谢上帝，你没给我冲第二次。

3，我的父亲很粗暴。

4，我知道"the women"还活着，我在我电脑里发现了你的机票预订。

5，我一直在为我的身高纠结。

6，你的名字总是让我发笑，没人会给自己儿子取这么个名字。

7，你穿紫色衬衫看起来棒极了。

8，作为你的朋友我很骄傲。

9，小时候，我想成为牛仔。

10，如果多诺万（donovan）不是个女人，第一次见面我就揍她了。

11，我嫉妒艾琳·艾德勒，嫉妒你对她的关心。

12，我喜欢灰色。

13，你的哥哥虽然有时候（经常）表现得像个蠢货，我还是尊敬他，因他为你所做的一切。

14，我对你说谎了，我梦见的不再是阿富汗，而是你死了，因为我犯了错误。

15，你的小提琴从未打扰过我。

16，我想Harry了。

17，如果我没有遇见你，我不知道我是否能这样一成不变的活下去。

18，你是个好人，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。不管你怎么想。

19，我的愿望之一是成为父亲。

20，那天，在泳池，是我最为我们俩害怕的一天。

21，我一个世纪都没有过约会了。

22，我很想养条狗。

23，有时候，我感到在你身边的自己很没用。

24，我从没想过离开贝克街。

25，你孩子气的时候真是可笑。

26，我的工作让我感到厌烦，事实上，我已经想了好几个星期的辞职了。

27，我害怕打雷。

28，我已经准备好再次杀人，如果这能再次救你一命。

29，我已经有二十年没有见我的父母了。

30，我很讨厌生病，因为那些时候，我感到自己很脆弱。

31，把骨头先生藏起来的人不是哈德森太太，是我，这件事开始让我感到不安了。

32，我们刚开始合租的前几天，我一直在想你是不是人。

33，我害怕有一天成为我父亲那样的人。

34，或者是像harry那样。

35，你说我是个笨蛋，这并没有错。

36，我亲过一个男人，当时我醉了，输了赌。我不知道他是谁，不过这不重要。

37，我喜欢我们在电视机前度过的那些安静的夜晚，有时候，我真希望白天能快点过去，那样我们就能在那儿呆久点了。

38，有时候我感觉自己很懦弱，我恨自己这样。

39，我喜欢你用你的推理入侵别人私生活的那些时刻，虽然每次我都得给你擦屁股，同时克制自己不要对着他们震惊不已的脸大笑出来（上帝知道我能做到）。

40，为了不让moriaty毁了我们的生活，我已经开始希望他去别的地方安放炸弹了。

41，我死之前的最后一句话不是"上帝，让我活下去"，而是"上帝，求求你，让夏洛克活下去。"

42，伦敦需要夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

43，更准确的说，地球需要夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

44，我讨厌现在的自己，因为我需要喝醉才能对你说这些。

45，又一次，我感到了自己的懦弱，因为我无论如何不会再看一遍我所写的这些。

46，我在参战之前订过婚，然而我们的关系不久之后结束了。现在我知道为什么了。

47，我醉了，夏洛克，完全醉了，我希望你的调查足够久，久到你无法看到我这样，因为这看上去一定很悲惨。

48，我讨厌你没叫上我和你一起。我老是往最坏的方向想，而且我什么也做不了。

49，我再也不想一个人了。

50，我多希望有勇气能够当着你的面说出这些，哪怕一丁点也好。

51，能冒着牺牲我们友谊的风险，以那个你最讨厌的东西的名义，以感情的名义。

52，因为，是的，我有感情。

53，我想我还剩一瓶酒。我不知道这是什么酒，但我不在乎，只希望它足够烈。

54，我爱你，该死！

55，该死！该死！该死····我爱你！

56，我讨厌你，因为这个。

57，我把你所有的实验放在了厨房的桌上，我穿着你的一件衬衫。像这样，我可以感觉到你还在我旁边。

58，回来。

59，我想你了。

60，我想我哭了。夏洛克·福尔摩斯，见鬼！你对我做了什么？！


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

第二章第二天，约翰昏头昏脑地醒来，只感觉喉干舌燥，头痛欲裂。他揉着额头轻声咒骂着，过了好几秒才认出他躺了一晚的长沙发，从窗户射进来的光线如此刺眼，见鬼！他感觉自己的眼球正在努力挣脱眼眶以进入脑海深处避难。

医生愣住了，他一下子将头转向客厅那扇透着光的窗户，这突然的转头让他痛苦的呻吟出声。虽说他昨晚大部分时间都在醉酒状态，但他清楚的记得他专程去将窗帘拉上了。这甚至是他那疼痛而混乱的大脑唯一记得的事。

哈德森太太已经走了三天了，她正在探访她的一位姐姐，要这周末才能回来。除了她，没有人能自由地进出221B了。

除非····

约翰使劲地睁大双眼，打算用尽他那宿醉的大脑仅剩的能量来观察客厅。随着渐渐扫过客厅的目光，他的表情变得愈发惊恐。不仅仅是窗帘被拉开了，那些可怜巴巴躺在地板上的瓶子们也都不见了，还有厨房餐桌上的那些实验也消失了。一切都被细心打扫过，以致看不见一丝昨晚的作案痕迹。

这只能说明一件事。

"天啊····不····"

约翰将脸埋进双手，羞愧一下子将他淹没。他不想这样，不，一点也不想。

"噢····天啊···"他重复着，已经找不到呼吸。

十分钟过去了，他仍然在原地不知所措，就在这时，口袋里手机震动了。医生无力地掏出手机，然后一瞬间愣住了，他的手在颤抖，他分明地认出发件人，现在他最不想发生的一件事，就是比之前的情况还要感到丢人。

然而，他同时也是个军人，一个有勇气冒风险并敢于面对的军人，不论身处何境。

总之，一切都是自己的错。是自己决定醉到不省人事，而做这个决定的时候他是清醒的。孤独，烦躁，悲伤，想念，这些混合物对于一个拥有大量酒精的人来说是极其危险的。

约翰想不起来他除了喝酒以外还做过什么荒唐事儿，不过话说回来，没什么能比在一堆乱七八糟的酒瓶包围中烂醉如泥更丢人了。

他疲惫地叹了口气，用尽全身力气以集中精力阅读这封看起来绝不可能友好的短信，再一声叹气后，他开始掂量这句话。

"厨房桌上。SH"

他很惊讶，不，不只是惊讶，应该是震惊，极度震惊。但谁知道呢，也许侦探只是为他准备好了行李箱，也许他不想冒险和一个情绪如此不稳定的人呆在一起。也许···

"马上。SH"

约翰压抑住情绪，开始尽最大努力移动至厨房，边移动边咒骂着因为躺了一夜的沙发而疼痛的身体。然而身体的疼痛远远比不上心痛，这不仅仅是因为过多的酒精。如果夏洛克想了结他，他只有一个愿望，那就是他能速度点。

约翰几分钟后第二次感到哑口无言。桌上没有任何行李箱，或者旅行包，而是他那合上的电脑，旁边放着一杯水外加一片止疼药。这是在告诉他什么信息，还是夏洛克在判他死刑之前生出了一丝怜悯？

他不再问问题，只是吞下止疼药，感受缓缓流过喉间的清凉。然后他坐进那把被"好心"的夏洛克安放在桌前的椅子上。因为，随后的宣判需要他坐下。很好，那就听天由命吧。

约翰深深地吸了口气，打开电脑并点亮屏幕。很快，一个白色页面出现了，一个白色的页面，上面是一行粗体字写成的大标题，让他差点没惊叫出声。

"夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远不会知道的60件事"

如果他是在演电影，这绝对是那个该他停止呼吸然后昏厥然后再也不会醒来的时刻。他错了，真的，比起被他最好的朋友发现醉在一堆酒瓶中央，还有更糟的情况····

随着他的眼睛扫过那六十个句子，他感到越发惊恐与不安。当约翰来到最后几个数字的面前时，他感到自己快要跨过那条"恐慌"警戒线而到达世界的另一边。脸如同死亡一样苍白，眼神极度慌乱，呼吸不畅，他像扶着救生圈一样地扶着桌子。但就目前的情况来看，也许淹死是个更明智的选择。他没有任何记忆他写过这些，真的是一丁点也没有。他读到的每一句话，看上去都是崭新的。他只用否认就够了，只用告诉自己这些话都不可能来自于他，这太荒谬了。

这样做似乎很简单···然而···

这些话，他也许想不起来有写过，但他有想过。噢是的。里面的每句话。甚至是最后几句，特别是最后几句。  
54，我爱你，该死！  
55，该死！该死！该死···我爱你！  
58，回来。  
59，我想你了。  
"噢····上帝啊····我对你做了什么你要这么惩罚我？"  
哭泣也许是个不错的选择，但他现在最需要的，是马上找个地洞钻下去然后永远不再遇见夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他爱他。他爱这个疯狂的，自私的，以自我为中心的，目光短浅的，孩子气的男人·····这个已和工作结婚的，无法感受他的情感的，更不可能对此作出任何回应的男人。他爱他，并且夏洛克·福尔摩斯知道了。

是的，世界上的确存在比酒精更糟的东西。

"第二页。SH"

约翰苦笑出声，他很想回答说他已经看得够多了。但他没有拒绝，他已然在地狱中行走，再走得远一些又有何不可呢？

和他预料的一样，第二页也是文章。他实在没力气再读下去，然而那行标题在他还没开始之前便让他呆住了。

"约翰·华生永远不会知道的60件事"

约翰读了好几遍才确认这标题并不来自于自己，或者更准确的说，从没在自己的脑海中存在过。这是给他的。夏洛克，不知道出于什么原因，参与到游戏中来。实验？

医生开始想要一探究竟。他想知道为什么侦探还不把他扔出去，在知道自己对他的隐藏的感情之后。他想要答案。很明显，夏洛克想通过这篇文章给他答案。好吧，现在只用埋头读他的作品，他的这位···他已经不知道该怎么称呼了···

"约翰·华生永远不会知道的60件事"  
1，小时候，我崇拜过麦考夫特。  
2，夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远需要他的约翰·华生。  
3，哈米什是詹姆士的派生词，如果我是你的话，我不会嘲笑我的名字，你的也很缺乏品味。  
4，我把雷斯塔德当作朋友。  
5，某个叫玛丽的刚打过电话，我告诉他你累了一整晚正在休息。我猜她可能想多了。  
6，格莱斯顿对于斗牛犬来说是个好名字。  
7，多诺万在第一次见面的时候曾跟我调情。  
8，我的吸毒经历始于16岁。  
9，是的，约翰，你会打鼾。  
10，我不喜欢你给harry打电话，每次打完你都会心情不好。  
11，我给你的茶下过药，好几次。  
12，我曾嫉妒过moriaty的天才。  
13，在遇到你之前，我真的认为自己是别人描述的那样，是个怪胎。  
14，你对毛衣的品味很糟糕。  
15，不过我喜欢它们。  
16，当时我并不知道你会来救我并杀掉司机。  
17，有句格言，一个男人是否高大，并非是由他的身高所定。我同意。约翰·华生，你远比我要高大许多。  
18，我不讨厌甜点。  
19，我上一次见我父母时，我因深陷可卡因而被戴上了手铐。  
20，如果说我不自觉地拿生命开玩笑，那是因为我知道你总会在我身后，总会及时拉住我不让我坠落。  
21，你的笑声让我放松。  
22，我第一次感到害怕和怀疑自己，不是在巴斯克维尔，而是在泳池，在我看到你绑着炸弹的时候。  
23，我也会做噩梦，梦中的你总是因为我犯了错而死掉。  
24，有时候，我会怪自己把你牵扯进我的世界。  
25，你是个优秀的医生，但是约翰，天啊，为什么你要是个如此差劲的病人呢！  
26，我法语说得很溜。  
27，辞职吧。我从来不喜欢分享。  
28，如果你高兴的话，我会一直装作不知道骨头先生藏在你的衣柜里，而且就在内衣旁边。  
29，我想养蜜蜂。  
30，"the women"对我并不重要，她不是你。  
31，很久以来我一直怕黑。  
32，我错了，英雄是存在的，你便是他们的化生。  
33，我是我们两中更脆弱的那个，自从我们第一次相遇我就是了。  
34，我受不了你约会（曾经约会）的那些愚蠢又乏味的女人。  
35，我没把你做得蛋糕拿去做实验，我把它吃了。  
36，我会做饭，而且不会炸掉整个厨房，我知道你这么想。  
37，我有在你做恶梦的时候拉小提琴的习惯，那样总能让你平静下来。  
38，我永远不允许你离开贝克街。  
39，我们在沙发上度过的那些夜晚从来不无聊。  
40，看来我也一样，有时候会期待着太阳早点下山。  
41，没有你，我早已不在这世上了。  
42，你是唯一懂我的人，我父母都没成功过。  
43，谢谢。  
44，我再也不想听到你说自己没用了。约翰·哈米什·华生，你不仅是光的引导者，你是我的光。（这些话看完就忘掉吧，我会感激不尽。）  
45，终我一生也永远无法表达我对你的感激。  
46，我再也不会留下你一个人了。  
47，我怕的东西很少，但每一件都和你有关。  
48，我怕你离开我。  
49，我怕我的噩梦成真。  
50，我怕当我想到你不在了的时候的那种恐惧。  
51，我怕当你在身边时我的那些想法。  
52，我不想你为我哭泣。  
53，我会追捕并杀掉那些伤害你的人。  
54，与其说我是个反社会人格，不如说我是个招摇撞骗的人。  
55，离开伦敦的这个月完全是场灾难。  
56，原谅我。  
57，我想你了，很想很想。  
58，你要知道我总会回来。  
59，是的，我和工作结婚了，但别忘了，你已经成为了我工作的大部分，约翰。你知道我想说什么。  
60，最后，我不会说出那三个字。不是因为我不这么想，而是因为我已经严重超额并提前透支了，接下来两个世纪的温情。

the end.


End file.
